


Talk Dirty to Me

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Play, Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeur Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 Day 3 - Dirty talk / FeminizationHe knew what to say to someone in order for them to clench their holes unconsciously, he knew how to make their mouths fill with saliva from the hunger. Chris also knew what it took for him to cum untouched with just words alone. Peter hadn't figured out what they were yet, but something had to give.orChris learns a thing or two about how soundproof headphones are not really that soundproof for werewolf ears.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys, I hope you enjoy this!! I don't think dirty talk is kinky unless it's got a little flavor added to it. Something to spice it up, y'know?  
So, feminization.  
Letting you know that writing this was so hard guys, so hard, I hate using the "C" word but I know it get y'all hot n bothered.

It was embarrassing; there was something about talking dirty in a text, it was sexy, it made the other person blush or get hot between their legs. But literally speaking the words that they wrote; it was just plain embarrassing. Especially because he was a middle-aged man, with a teenage daughter. 

He doesn't know how Peter does it, dripping wet and spreading his ass wide, a husky tone of complete arousal. He would beg, in the only way that Peter knew how; taunting Chris, shaking his ass side to side and winking his hole still slick with lube, goading Chris with jabs that he probably couldn't hit that spot inside him to make him scream. He would always give in to the taunts, pumping the lube and wetting his cock before making Peter see stars and rip holes in the sheets with his claws. Always made sure the wolf would cum at least twice before he even came once. Made sure Peter was loose and pliant in his hands. 

Still, he remained silent through it all. Sure, there were some noises that he couldn't stop; tutting as Peter talked dirty to him, panting heavily while listening to the slick sounds of their fucking, grunting as he came deep inside his wolf. Thing was, he didn't speak. Didn't say the words that he knew would make Peter pause before flushing in arousal and bend over more, presenting himself for the Hunter. No, he couldn't say those words. It wasn't what he was used to, hell, even having sex in the middle of the day was strange to him. Chris was used to years of marital sex under the covers at night keeping it quiet while his daughter slept down the hall. 

Chris had watched a lot of porn. A lot. He knew what to say to someone in order for them to clench their holes unconsciously, he knew how to make their mouths fill with saliva from the hunger. Chris also knew what it took for him to cum untouched with just words alone. Peter hadn't figured out what they were yet, but something had to give. 

That something happened all from a stupid mistake. 

Of course he knew Peter could hear his masturbate when he was working in the office. It was why he spent so much money buying soundproof headphones. He also made sure to not use the Internet for his porn, knowing that the curious wolf would and most likely has hacked into his computer to search his history. No, he was old fashioned, had a memory stick of downloaded favorites to choose from, which of course he stashed in the wolfsbane box that Peter wouldn't think to touch. Tonight, he plugged his memory stick in, stuck his headphones on, and clicked onto one of his favorites. It was a young man with a skirt on, slightly ripped in the back to show off his pastel pink lacy panties and make way for the dark blue plug that was filling him up nicely. He was kneeling and had a blindfold on, whether it was for the audiences benefit or his, Chris will never know, but it always did it for him. His hands were behind his back, hands tied expertly with neon pink rope that matched his skirt. It was the little things. It always started off ashamed to say the words, the man's voice quiet and almost shy as he shivered from the words spoken by the man behind the camera. "Gorgeous, baby girl. You look so sweet. What are you?" 

"I'm your girl, Sir." Was the instant reply, automatically making the blood rush down to Chris' cock. The beginning was already the best part, describing what would happen to this man, watch as his cock would get hard and create a tent in the front of his skirt. Chris gripped his crotch and squeezed, opening his fly and sticking his hand inside to seek some relief as the man behind the camera spoke once more. 

"That's right baby, so good for me. You know what we're doing tonight don't you, sweet thing? Yes you do, I'm going to take you apart so prettily, make you go crazy, baby." The man was already starting to pant at the words, tugging at the rope tightly wound around his wrists. He whined at the words, trying to remain still like he was most likely ordered to before the camera started playing. "Then when you're a fucking mess, when your clit can't stand it anymore and makes a stain in your pretty panties, I'm going to break you. You're going to think of nothing but how your pussy feels around a cock, and how to please a man. You're going to show all the people watching how your cunt needs a cock." 

A high-pitched squeak escaped the man, or sissy, Chris never decided what he was. Didn't really care, he was too busy already stroking his dick, imagining that it was Peter kneeling down, his hands wouldn't be tied because it would just be a waste of rope. No, he would be kneeling from pure want of submission. It would be Peter that opened his ass, his cunt up around a plug for Chris, beg him to fuck his pussy, to rub his clit. Just the thought brought precum to the surface, making the slick glide that must easier. He was panting harshly, his eyes closed as he pumped himself faster. "You're my good girl, bend over for me, let me see your pussy baby." 

Chris kept his eyes closed, letting his imagination do all the work for him; Peter doing as he's told for once and bending over obediently, spreading his cheeks and showing Chris that glistening hole. His cock — clit — would be hanging heavy between his legs aching yet untouched, leaking pre all over the bedding and making a sticky mess. Of course the Hunter would swipe a finger through it, showing Peter how wet he was. "Oh, so pink baby, this is your big girl plug huh? Feel the stretch, sweet thing?" 

"Yes Sir, I'm aching." 

"I bet you are. Crawl backwards, show everyone how good you are for me." Chris could see it too, Peter huffing at the order but still complying and shuffling himself to the edge of the bed so Chris could get a good look. He was so close, swirling his thumb around the tip of his cock where he knew it was sensitive. He grunted softly as he basically abused the tip, pressing it firmly. "I want you to tell me what's going to happen tonight sweet girl, come on." 

There was a hitch in the man's voice but he did as he was told. This was the part Chris always blew his load on, it was just the thought that one day Peter could say something as degrading about himself, but speaking it with pride. "I'm your whore tonight Sir, I'm going to have my c-cunt played with by Sir, until my pussy is a mess. I... I'm going to be mindfucked by Sir until I'm nothing but a cocksleeve. Until I know how to please a man with my cunt, and how to cum without touching my clit." 

That was it for Chris, groaning out softly as he came in his hands in three strong bursts. He sighed out in pleasure as the bliss washed over him; he needed that. Just to take the edge off until Peter was finished with whatever he was doing in the office. Opening his eyes once more, the bliss was shocked out of him when the wolf who should have been working, was standing at the end of the bed with a grin that couldn't have been called anything but predatory. "Peter! Jesus Christ!" 

Chris shucked off the headphones and immediately shut the lid of his laptop, pulling the memory stick out like he usually doesn't, but obviously it was too late. Peter knew he was into some freaky shit that would bring most men to disgust at the thought. The wolf didn't seem to turn his nose up though, quite the opposite from the way his cock was chubbed up in his low hanging sweatpants. "I don't think your headphones are very soundproof, Christopher." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to give a kudos, throw me a comment if I should write another chapter, and remember to subscribe for more!


End file.
